


To You I Run

by regnbaggen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Wally West, Romani Dick Grayson, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, not shown but important!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnbaggen/pseuds/regnbaggen
Summary: Dick wasn't exactly sure of what his and Wally's relationship was, all he knew was that they loved each other and that it wasn't enough. So Dick doesn't really know what he's doing outside of Wally's apartment in the middle of the night, but it's always Wally he runs to.Basically Dick in a bad headspace, and Wally trying to comfort him. Beware of tags, only read if you don't get triggered, stay safe. Kind of messy but the angst is there.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, past dick grayson/wally west - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	To You I Run

Dick wasn't exactly sure of what his and Wally's relationship was, all he knew was that they loved each other and that it wasn't enough. Their lives were too different, Wally wanted to go to college, focus on having a normal life while all Dick wanted was to escape his life. After Wally left the team their relationship had come to a sort of stop. Dick knew that Wally still wanted to keep in touch, to be friends at least, but Dick couldn't. He didn't want to be friends, he didn't want to pretend to be fine when it felt like Wally ripped his heart out of his chest. Their last time together had been soft, gentle. They made love to each other, held each other through the night and then Dick saw Wally leave the tower. 

For good.

.

Dick didn't know what he was doing outside of Wally's apartment in the middle of the night. His hand finds the doorbell and rings it while tears continue to flow from his face.

It takes a couple of minutes before Wally opens, looking tired and confused.

"Dick?" 

Dick crumbles. He throws himself at Wally, letting him hold him through the pain and hurt.

"Dick what's wrong?" Wally's hand immediately goes to the back of Dick's head, just like he used to whenever Dick needed him.

"Wally- Wally." Dick sobs into his chest and once he finally manages to control himself enough to struggle out "Jason- it's Jason." 

"Dick, baby what happened?" Wally asks, voice gentle and full of concern.

"He's-He's dead. Wally he's dead." Dick sobs into Wally's chest.

"Shit, shit breathe, it's going to be okay, just breathe." Wally murmurs but Dick shakes his head.

"No! No it's not- it'll never be-" he stops trying to talk as the memory of Bruce in the Batcave, telling him about Jason's death.

"Dickie, just breathe, you're not alone, I'm right here." Wally murmurs and Dick clings to him, hands clawing into Wally's back, trying to ground himself.

"And-Bruce... he-he he-"Dick gasps for air and Wally strokes his back.

"Breathe, breathe." Wally instructs but Dick shakes his head hard.

"He-he h-hit me... my fault- fuck! Fuck it- it was my fault." Dick sobs into Wally and Wally tenses, Bruce hit him? Wally knew that their relationship was strained, but he never thought that Bruce would hurt Dick.

"Wally who is it?" A voice behind Wally asks and Dick immediately pulls away and looks up.

Behind Wally was Artemis, wearing only one of Wally's t-shirts. Dick finds himself freezing, immediately backing away from Wally. Wally looks at him with pleading eyes, but Dick suddenly feels as if his whole world falls apart. It's clear why she was here, wearing Wally's shirt, hair tousled and Dick could see love bites on her neck. 

"Dick- Dick please-" Wally tries but Dick does what he does best, he vanishes.

Dick could feel his heart breaking all over again, he can hear Wally shouting after him but he ignores him. Eyes blurring, making it hard to see anything through them as he runs through the almost empty streets. The rain was pouring down but Dick ignored it, ignored everything. Of course Wally wouldn't wait for him, of course Wally would find someone, Artemis no less. Dick knows that Wally wanted to live a normal life, of course that would include someone, a partner, a lover. Dick chokes on his tears. 

He was alone. 

He was always alone. The pain in his jaw from where Bruce punched him aches, the memory of Bruce telling him to get out, telling him that it was his fault. Dick stumbles and falls head first into a puddle. He doesn't know where to go, what to do. He gags before vomit leaves his mouth. 

"Dick!" Wally's voice causes Dick to immediately try to scramble to his feet, and he manages to start running again, this time into an alley.

"Dick stop! Stop, just- let me help you." Wally shouts after him but Dick hefts himself up onto a windowsill, flipping himself up until he manages to get to the rooftop. He knows that Wally won't be able to follow without running, and Wally hadn't run since he left Titans. Dick moves to the edge, tears blurring his face once again. He didn't have anything left, nothing to get him to stay. He had no home, no family, no one. Wally had someone else, Bruce had Alfred and Dick was alone.

Always alone.

"Dick!" Wally's suddenly behind him, and Dick whirls around.

"Dick please, please." Wally pleads, eyes begging as his hands are out and towards Dick, like he's trying to calm a wounded animal.

Dick almost felt like one.

"You left me! Everyone just leaves me!" Dick shouts over the lightning striking the sky over them.

"No, Dick I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You! And Bruce, and Jason! Everyone! I have no one!" Dick sobs, and Wally takes a careful step forward.

"Dick, baby please-"

"Don't! Don't call me that! You- You a-and her!" Dick stumbles over his words as he clutches his chest, as if he's trying to rip his heart out, just like Wally did.

"It's not like that, baby please step away from the edge. Let me- just let me help you." Wally looked almost as desperate as Dick felt.

"No, no! No there's nothing! Nothing left!" Dick sobs as Wally takes another careful step forward.

"Dick- if you're going I'm going, remember? If you jump I'll just have to jump after you." Wally states and Dick shakes his head hard.

"You left me! You! You told me you'd never leave me! You lied! You're a liar!" Dick yells, choking on his tears again.

"Baby, baby please I'm sorry. Just- let me help you, please." Wally begs, taking another step forward.

"You can't! There's- no one can!" Dick shouts but Wally can almost reach him now.

"Baby, let me help you." Wally's voice has turned from desperate to almost calm, steady.

He always was Dick's rock, whenever Dick felt like everything around him was crumbling.

Dick sends him a wounded look, but his body sags and Wally manages to grab him, hauling them both back away from the edge. He holds Dick in his arms, letting him sob into his chest while holding him, trying to ignore his own tears.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Wally murmurs as Dick fists his hands into Wally's shirt, sobbing into his chest.

They stay like that until Dick finally falls into exhaustion and turns unconscious.

.

Dick wakes up slowly.

He has no idea of where he is, or what day it was.

"Hey, hey Dickie you waking up?" Wally's soft voice asks and Dick slowly feels a pair of arms around him.

It must be a dream, a really nice dream with Wally. He buries his head into Wally's neck, trying to gather as much as he can of Wally before the dream stops.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm right here." Wally says and Dick shakes his head, but his jaw hits Wally's shoulder and pain blossoms up.

Dick groans, pulling away from Wally to examine his jaw with his hands.

"You remember what happened?" Wally asks, voice full of concern and Dick blinks before turning towards him.

Apparently, Wally isn't a dream, but real.

He's sitting up in the bed now, hair tousled and eyes red but he's sending a comforting smile towards Dick. Dick closes his eyes and tries to recall what happened, and the memory of it all causes him to tense up before swiftly getting out of the bed.

"Dick-"

"Don't." Dick bites out, leaving the bedroom.

Wally's apartment was nice, but all Dick could focus on was where the door was.

"Dick! Dick just stop, stop." Wally grabs Dick's wrist and Dick immediately turns and flips them so Wally's suddenly on the ground with Dick over him.

"Don't touch me." Dick hisses and Wally looks at him with the same sad eyes he wore the last time they saw each other, years ago.

"I can't let you leave." Wally says instead, hands grabbing Dick's wrists.

"I don't know why I fucking went here but you're not a part of my life anymore, so fuck off." Dick growls but Wally doesn't let go, doesn't let him out of his grip.

"I know that I hurt you, but I can't let you leave when I don't know what you'll do when you're alone." Wally states and Dick growls again.

"I'm not fifteen anymore Wally, I won't fucking-"

"Then tell me why you should get to leave." Wally interrupts, and Dick's always been better at hurting people, better at knowing exactly what to say to get what he wants.

"Fine. You know what? I fucking did it after you left, I did them for you. You want to see them? You want me to fucking show you where I carved into my flesh because of you? Because you fucking broke me." Dick spits and Wally's grip slackens for only a second, but a second is all Dick needs.

He rips his wrists out of Wally's grip and flips over to the front door. Wally quickly gets up and runs to the front door, using his speed to get in front of it before Dick gets there.

"Dick, I'm sorry, but you won't change my mind. I won't let you go, not when I know what you're capable of." Wally states, and Dick sends him a hateful look.

"Fine. Fucking fine." Dick spits, moving to Wally's bathroom instead.

"Dick-"

"I'm taking a fucking shower, or do you need to supervise me for that too?" 

"I don't know, do I?" Wally asks, eyebrow raised.

Dick sends him another glare before slamming the bathroom door shut and the sound of the shower starting and Dick 's muffled yelling. Wally sighs, shakily sitting down on the floor with his back resting against the bathroom door. He knew that he hurt Dick when he left, but he had selfishly thought that Dick would get over it. That Dick wouldn't fall apart, that maybe Wally wasn't that important in his life. Wally groans, resting his head in his hands. 

What was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to call? 

His uncle? Clark? Alfred?

Wally quickly pulls out his phone, hitting Alfred's contact. 

Alfred picks up after the first ring.

"Mr. West?" Alfred answers, and Wally suddenly has to swallow back his tears.

"He-he's here, with me." Wally clarifies and he hears Alfred sigh in relief.

"I understand you know about the situation then? How is Master Richard?" Alfred asks, voice calm and Wally chokes on a sob.

"He's- he's alive. I don't- I don't know what to do." Wally tries to hold back his tears, tries to compose himself.

"Yes, it is quite an impossible situation. Perhaps, perhaps he could stay with you, for old time's sake. Until the matter de-escalate." Alfred answers and Wally nods into his phone.

"He's, I don't know if you know but... he's got a bruise-"

"Yes, I am aware of the events. All I can say is that Master Wayne wasn't it the right headspace, although it is not near acceptable it is the only conclusion left." Alfred answers and Wally can almost see Alfred before him, lips pursing into a distasteful look.

"Y-Yeah, I- I have to go. I-I'll send you updates." Wally manages.

"That would be most appreciated, and Mr. West, remember that Master Richard is like his father. He makes statements that hold much hurt but little truth." Alfred states and Wally nods, biting his lip.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll text you later." Wally sighs before hanging up.

Alfred's statement makes the pit in Wally's stomach lessen, and Wally moves to the kitchen to put on the coffee and make some breakfast. Thirty minutes later he's sitting on his couch while watching tv. The bathroom door opens and he forces himself to remain in his seat. Dick walks over to him, completely naked with water dripping from his body. He sends Wally a challenging look but Wally's known Dick for far too long to be intimidated.

"You can borrow any of my clothes." Wally offers, gesturing towards his bedroom while keeping his eyes focused on Dick's face.

Dick lets out a huff before moving to Wally's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Wally sighs, looking back at the tv. 

.

Dick slams the bathroom door shut before turning on the shower without getting in it.

The almost overwhelming urge to hit something causes him to throw his fist into his own thigh, muffling an angered yell.

Then, just as fast as the anger's arrived, it's gone.

Instead it just leaves him empty. He slides down to the floor with his back against the bathroom door. He can hear Wally's sniffles, can hear him talking to Alfred, can hear Wally's muffled sob. Dick lets his own tears fall, he curls in on himself, hugs his legs to his chest and cries into his knees. He can hear Wally when he finally gets up, and Dick pushes himself up from the floor, pulling off his clothes before he forces himself into the shower. He turns the knob until the water's boiling, finally having something else to focus on rather than his thoughts. Dick doesn't know how long he stands there, but the water is slowly turning cold and he turns it off, walking out of the shower. He spots his own reflection in the mirror over the sink. An almost black bruise covers almost the whole lower half of his face. Bruce had hit him hard, and the memory of the hit causes Dick to shiver. He really had no where to go, no one left. Except maybe Wally, but soon enough Wally was going to grow tired of him too. 

Dick unlocks the bathroom door, and leaves without drying himself off or grabbing anything to cover him. Fuck that, if Wally was going to leave him then Dick at least wanted him to do it quick. He finds Wally in the living room with a coffee cup between his hands. Dick sends him a look daring him to say something, but Wally just meets his eyes before stating that he could borrow some clothes and that there was coffee left. 

Dick huffs before moving to Wally's bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him.

He grabs the first t-shirt he finds, drying himself off without feeling any regret. He drops the t-shirt on the floor before moving to Wally's wardrobe. Finding one of Wally's older hoodies, a gray one with some dumb logo on it. Dick grabs it and pulls it over his head before finding a pair of shorts, pulling them on too. Dick then ignores the part of him that's telling him not to soften, not to let himself feel again and instead slowly crawls into Wally's bed, hugs Wally's pillow close to him as he breathes in the smell of Wally. He lets the pillow absorb his tears and he pulls the sheets over his body before hugging the pillow into his chest once more. After maybe an hour a soft knock is heard and the door opens. Dick knows that Wally's probably looking at him, but he doesn't look up, doesn't let go of the pillow. Then, he feels Wally crawling into the bed behind him before slowly hugging him from behind, holding him. Dick continues to cry into the pillow, but lets Wally hold him close.

He still doesn't know what they are, or what will happen, but the feeling of Wally holding him was enough, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo just wanted to clarify that this has not been edited since I wrote it in one sitting, and just wanted to post it before talking myself into not posting it. Sorry for some eventual misspelling and other stuff. I also realize that this work has a lot of gaps that has yet to be filled. Don't know if I want it to be part of something bigger or just for the readers to fill in the gaps, but yeah.
> 
> Remember to stay safe and that there's always help to get!


End file.
